Aids
by The Spiffmyster
Summary: MY version of episode 1201. M for the CartmanXKyle. ;


**Here's an idea that popped into my head actually right when this came out. XD I just didn't know I could write about it. XDD lolimstupid.**

**And I KNOW that almost everyone who has seen that episode, "Tonsil Trouble" or Episode 1201, was thinking the same thing I was.**

**So, for the sake of the argument, I'm switching their ages to 16 so it won't be labeled as child porn. **

**Alright. This takes place when Cartman and Butter were in Kyle backyard, trying to get Cartman into Kyle's room, where he gave him Aids. So now I'm pretty sure all of you are catching my drift on what's going to happen. C:**

**South Park belongs to the two ingenious men known as Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**--**

"Butters just throw the goddamned rope!" a heavy set brunette angrily yelled.

"B-but are you sure we're supposed to be sneaking around Kyle's house, Eric?" the blonde boy twiddled the rope in his fingers as he looked to the wooden porch floor.

"Butters, helping people with Aids is more important," Cartman crossed his arms over his large stomach, staring at the Stotch boy with a glare.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," he boasted. They continued with the project at hand; hoisting Cartman up into Kyle's room.

As Cartman adjusted the rope securely around his waist, he called Butter's attention, "When I get into his room, make sure you're at a safe distance. Preferably one where you can't hear anything."

Butter scratched his head, slightly confused, "What do I need to do that for?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Because, you might get in trouble if Kyle wakes up and catches me, duh."

"Aw, that's mighty nice of ya, Eric. Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm as far away as can be!" the blonde gave him a thumbs up and a smile.

_What a gullible asswipe. _Cartman snickered in his mind, "Well," his feet lifted off the ground, "I'll see you tomorrow, Butters. Goodbye!"

The brunette shot up into the air and Butter looked up and waved, "Bye, Eric!"

--

Kyle tossed in his bed. He was having trouble sleeping, and he was pissed. So in his insomniac state, he reviewed all the events that happened that day. The most prominent and most fresh was the announcement that Cartman had Aids. Eric Cartman. _The_ Eric Cartman has Aids. It was one of the best days Kyle's had in a long time.

"That bastard's finally getting what's coming to him…But why do I feel guilty? I guess it's my good nature telling me to apologize. Like I'm gonna do that," He scoffed and pulled the covers up to his shoulders.

He had just turned to his side, facing the door, when he heard the latch to his window open. The redhead completely froze. Should he stay put, or should he confront whatever was behind him? He chose to stay where he was and hoped it was his mind playing tricks on him.

That option failed him when he felt the cold Colorado air hit his back, through the covers. That was accompanied by the shifting of weight on his bed, telling him someone was there. And that's when he heard a voice. A very, _very _familiar voice. _Cartman. _Was the only thought going through his mind.

"Holy shit, it's fucking freezing out there," the overweight boy whispered as he closed the window and blew into his hands for warmth. His vision switched to Kyle's 'sleeping' form and a twisted smirk morphed onto his features.

The brunette crept over to the other side of the bed and sat on his knees, "You think HIV is something to be laughed at, Kyle? Well. Let's just see how funny it is, asshole."

Kyle mulled the sentence around in his head, trying to figure out what his fat friend was talking about. Meanwhile, he kept feeling the bed shifting and shaking. He also heard the dropping of fabric onto his floor. He'd been keeping his eyes closed just in case, so he didn't know what was happening. It wasn't until he felt cold hands touch the back of his neck, that he put two and two together.

The redhead's body jolted out of the covers and spun around. He was met with Cartman. In his boxers. The heat quickly rose to his cheeks as he tried desperately to scoot away.

The brunette was surprised. He didn't expect the Jew to wake up, "Oh. Hi, Kyle. Nice night isn't it?" he didn't make a move to grab his clothes or to get off of the green eyed boy's bed.

Kyle, who had now ran across the room and pushed himself up against his wooden door, raised an eyebrow at the other boy's behavior. _That's it. He's gone crazy. He's gonna give me Aids __**that**__ way!?_

Cartman eyes were flipping in every direction. His gaze finally settled on the redhead, "So about all that Aids talk," he started to get up and make his way over to Kyle, "to be frank about it," he stood in front of Kyle and slapped his palms onto the door on either side of the boy's head, showing off his cynical smirk, "I'm going to rape you." Kyle's jaw fell and his eyes bulged while Eric licked his lips.

The green eyed boy swallowed a newly formed, and very large, lump in his throat, "Y-you're going to _what?"_

Cartman moved one of his hands to a flap on Kyle's green hat and tugged at it, "Rape. Surprise sex. What else? I want you to get Aids in the worst way. I thought of making you swallow a syringe of my blood, but I like this idea _much _better," he flicked the fabric out of his hands and moved the same hand over to the lock on the door, and turned to silver dial to the locked position.

Kyle's eyes followed every movement the other boy's hand made, then the green orbs settled back onto his psychopathic friend, "Cartman, if this is about my making fun of you, I'm sorry. Do you even realize what you're going to do!?" the redhead tried to talk his way out of the situation. Maybe Cartman was actually sleepwalking and stalling for time would keep the brunette occupied until he woke up.

"I know full well what I'm about to do. I'm wide awake and ready," he pulled the redhead from his cornered position, and backed him up towards the bed by his shoulders. Kyle was so terrified that he became like putty in the sadistic boy's hands.

The Jewish boy was pushed into a sitting position. He still hadn't tried to make for an escape, the shock still paralyzing him. This gave Eric the chance to pull off some of the other's clothing, starting with his Terrence and Philip button-up top. Kyle still didn't budge, so he unbuttoned the matching pants and slid them down a little. By this point Kyle was starting to notice what was happening. He shook his head and surveyed the situation. He was shirtless and his pants were unbuttoned with a rapist in the room. He knew to not call for help, so he settled for once again jumping off the bed, but this time Eric managed to grab his naked arm and throw him back down on the mattress.

"I've had enough of your shit, Jewboy," he noticed Kyle's pants were around his ankles now, and removed those, throwing them onto the abandoned shirt.

The redhead was down to his plaid forest green boxers (1), and he was beginning to hyperventilate. Cartman had thrown him down in a way that made his legs spread slightly so, "Eric, please. You don't want to do this to me. Can't we settle this like civilized teenagers?"

Ha. _Civilized_ teenagers.

A scowl formed on the brunette's face and he jumped up onto the bed to straddle his prey, "Stop sprouting your Jew-shit. You're not getting out of this," he leaned down to Kyle's reddened ear, heavily breathing, "We're going to have Aids _together._"

Kyle's blush deepened and he shuddered. Eric gave an approving smirk and ground himself down onto the green eyed boy's lower regions, "F-fuck…Cartman," he tried to hold back a moan by grinding his teeth together, but it came out as a snarl and a large scowl.

"Oh Jesus, Kyle. We haven't even started yet," he lazily flicked the redhead's exposed right nipple and received a mangled moan in response. "Oh come now, Jew. I _know_ you're going to enjoy this. So why not give in now? It'll save you from going through a hell of a lot of pain," he tweaked the nipple a bit and bent down to envelope it into his mouth. The brown eyed teen swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and raked his teeth over it.

"Ah!-" his breath hitched and he bit his lip lightly, his eyes closed. "Why are yo-you being so _thoughtful,_ you bastard?" Kyle still had some fight in him.

Cartman's hand slid down Kyle's body, "You're too kind, my little Jew. I just want to make you," he hooked his middle finger onto a belt loop on the redhead's boxers and tugged, "as _comfortable _as possible," he gave a rather large tug, and the green piece of clothing was down by Kyle's knees. After he completely removed the Jewish boy's boxers, he removed his own.

_Oh God. Why is this happening to me? I'm about to get AIDS from CARTMAN. _Kyle's eyes were at half mast and he was panting heavily while he was staring up at Cartman. The Nazi boy was getting ready to tell him something.

"Just so you know," he grabbed roughly onto Kyle's member, earning a large moan from the boy beneath him, "I'm not going to prepare you."

"Ah fuck…Holy…ngh. What are you talking abo-ut?" he had his deep green orbs shut tight and he squeezed his palms so tight that his knuckles turned white and his nails broke the skin.

He ceased his torture of Kyle's member and shifted himself so the other boy's legs were around his waist, "Well. There's an easier and less painful way to go about this. It would entail me shoving my fingers up your ass and stretching your asshole." He rubbed his full at attention hard on against Kyle's opening.

Kyle couldn't hold back his moan of pleasure at the feeling of Cartman rubbing against him, "I see. And you feel the need to tell me?"

"Shut up, you fucker," Eric shot him a glare and the redhead returned it full force. That was until his facial expression faltered and changed into one of extreme pain as Cartman mercilessly thrust into Kyle.

The brown eyed psychopath didn't wait as he pulled out and pounded back into the poor boy. Kyle's eyes started to water and overflow onto his cheeks while he cried out in pain and his upper body snapped back and forth with every excruciatingly painful thrust.

"You're a fucking baby, Jew. Man up and take it," he roughly grabbed the other's hips and gave a particularly hard thrust that sent Kyle into a screaming fit.

The green eyed boy had to wrap his arms unwillingly around Cartman's neck so he could avoid being harshly shaken back and forth. And the sickeningly horrible thing about this was that, deep down, he was enjoying this. And that thought made him sick to his stomach.

By the looks of things, and Cartman's faster thrusts, they were almost done. After a few more painful jolts, Kyle felt a pang of pleasure course through his body. It was a feeling that momentarily eased the pain. And he wanted more of it.

"Cartman! Do that again! Whatever the hell you just did, right now, dammit!" he started to thrust in time with Eric. And every time, his spot was hit. It soon got to a point where it became too intense and he released onto his and Eric's stomachs with a moan loud enough to be a scream.

"Fuck!" Cartman's member was being wonderfully squeezed, so much that he came inside of Kyle with a grunt.

As they both rode out the last of their orgasms, the brunette pulled out of Kyle, "Bet you enjoyed that, fag," he panted with a smirk on his face.

The green eyed boy didn't answer him, he just laid there.

Cartman looked at him and scoffed, "Whatever. I'm done. Have fun with your newfound Aids. See you tomorrow," he picked up his clothes and slipped them on, "And have fun telling your Jew mom."

The husky teen grabbed the rope still dangling outside and slid down it.

Kyle didn't move. He stayed there, naked, blankly staring at the ceiling and still crying, "That fucking asshole gave me…Aids."

**--**

**WHOA THAR. Where did that come from? XD**

**I'm so sorry I did that to Kyle. :'( But he knows I love him. X3**

**So this is what you get when I don't want to work on my other stories. lolilol**

**(1) COME ON. You know Kyle in his boxers is SEXAY. **

**Review if ya love meh. ;D**


End file.
